Freak Like Me
by Allanah-x
Summary: Harry is left with the Dursleys, they didn't want him and his gift makes it harder for him. Not slash, contains self harm, if continued will add others


Just something I started writing in my Seminar when I got bored. Not sure if I will continue or let it be adopted if anyone does want to continue they are welcome to as long as they ask me first. Unbeta'd

Petunia Dursley had always been jealous of her younger sister Lily. Lily had been everything Petunia would never be; pretty, academic, friendly and lovable: Petunia however was very unlikable and her attitude caused distance between herself and those around her. She drove everyone away with her jealously and anger had consumed her which had caused her to settle for second best with her husband Vernon and her son Dudley.

When they had taken in the freak who was proclaimed her nephew, they did not expect him to be there very long. However those freaks had never collected him and the boy had leant to earn his keep some way, so he had done all of the house work and if it wasn't to Petunia's satisfaction he would be punished. After all, he had to learn his place and Petunia has known that when the freak turned eleven, THAT school would contact him.

Petunia had decided to cause as much damage to the freak as she possibly could before the freak left for that freaky school. The freak was a reminded or a sister she had lost to that freaky school and world which she had resented since her youth. Petunia remembered what her sister had described in her letters. Lily had kept on sending correspondence, regardless of the lack of response. She remembered Lily writing to her when she had just had the freak she had called Harry…

Petunia grinned, perfect. Racing up the stairs and in to her wardrobe, Petunia took the box of Lily's letters and searched for one that Lily had sent her just after the freak was born complaining about him. When she found one, Petunia placed the others back in to the box and secured it once again within her wardrobe before going back down stairs to teach the freak a lesson before he left for the freak school the following morning.

"Boy!" Petunia screeched loudly as she walked in to the kitchen. The freak had been at the sink washing the dishes from lunch that the boy had been refused.

"Yes Miss?" the freak asked in a timid and shaken voice, his body facing Petunia while his eyes rested on the floor in front of him.

"I have something for you freak." Petunia announced, inwardly cheering as the boy before her flinched slightly. She withdrew the letter from behind her back and held it towards the boy. "You're mother used to write to me, before she got herself blown up. I thought you might like to know what she thought about you."

The freak took the letter eagerly. The letter was the first thing he had ever seen of his mothers and he was desperate for anything that connected himself to her. After Hagrid had explained to him how and why his parents had died, he had been desperate for any information on either of his parents. Harry opened the letter with trembling hands and began to read his mother's thoughts.

_Dear Petunia_

_I know that you never respond to my letters but I continue to write to you in a hope that one day you will return my correspondence and my own peace of mind._

_My son was born a few days ago and we named him Harrison after his late Grandfather. If I am honest with you, he has been nothing but trouble these past few days. He cries for no reason, wants constant attention and his accidental magic is causing chaos when he does not get what he wants._

_James has named his best friend Sirius as godfather but he has not been around much since Harry was born. I can understand why, there is no peace in this house with Harry how he is. I chose to have Severus Snape as Harry's other Godfather. I am not sure if you will remember him. He was the boy who lived on Spinners End when we were children and taught me that I was a witch. We have not been all that good friends since our school years but Albus claimed he has redeemed himself and so I must trust my instincts. Albus has set him up with the Potion's teacher's job in Hogwarts._

_I do hope you will respond to my letters some time, Petunia._

_I love you my sister._

_Lily._

Harry eyes widened in shock. His mother hadn't even liked him when he was a baby. He had caused his mother's hate and from the letter it seemed as though his Godfather's did not really want him either. He looked up to see his aunt staring down at him with disgust clearly written across her face.

"See," Petunia sneered, "Nobody loves you, even at that freak school, and no one will ever love you. We certainly don't. None of your Godfather's wanted you either as they refused to take you in when your parents got themselves blown up. As for your parents, you read yourself. Your mother hated you because you caused trouble and your father most likely didn't like you."

By now the tears were falling freely from those emerald eyes, flowing down the pale cheeks while rattling and choked sobs tore through the boy, shaking his malnourished frame.

Petunia sneered at the sight.

"Get out of my sight you freak. You're going to that place tomorrow and you will see no one loves you. You're Godfather Snape probably still works there and you will see just how much he hates you."

Harry nodded in agreement to his aunt's words while the words and the anger and glee rolling off his aunt stung.

Leaving the room silently, Harry quickly got in to his cupboard which he considered his sanctuary. He curled up on the bare mattress, sobs rocking though his body as his Aunts words washed over him.

No one loves you. Nobody ever will. They all hate you. The kindness shown to you was faked. It was all fake.

Nothing but a freak. Mother didn't love you. Father probably didn't either. Godfather's didn't want you.

He reached for the metal blade that was hid underneath the thin mattress and brought it to his wrist.

He cut.

**They hate you.**

And Cut.

**Disappointment.**

Cut.

**Hate!**

Cut.

**FREAK!**

And Harry's world faded to black.


End file.
